The technical field of the invention is that of methods for positioning actuators, in particular piezoelectric actuators, and it relates more particularly to a micropositioning method for piezoelectric actuators and to an associated device.
The problem of micropositioning for piezoelectric actuators has already given rise to a plurality of solutions, in particular the solution consisting in voltage control of an actuator comprising a pair of electrodes, so as to deform a piezoelectric material arranged between the electrode pair.
In general, this type of device provides deformation measurement means, the sensors of which are located at the piezoelectric material (strain gauges), or means for measuring the displacement of the controlled structure, the sensors of which are located outside said structure (triangulation or interferometric optical sensors).
Nevertheless, these strain gauges have an unfavorable signal-to-noise ratio while the external sensors are very bulky, all the more so as these devices need to comprise as many sensors as there are degrees of freedom on which a measurement is to be carried out. The use of such devices is therefore limited to applications in which the space containing the measurement means is not a problem. Furthermore, these very precise devices are very expensive, the cost being commensurately higher as the number of degrees of freedom is large.